


Blame it on the Bacon

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bacon, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cas is not a morning person, Dean in Panties, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Panties, Sam Is Scarred For Life, So is Gabriel, Strong Language, Top Cas, Top!Cas, addicted to bacon, bottom!Dean, ending in porn, silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: There Dean was, on a vacation with his brother and minding his own business while making the stuff of life: Bacon. When suddenly, he wasn't alone anymore. An unknown, disheveled, not even awake, gorgeous stranger was suddenly standing in his kitchen. Apparently drawn there by the smell of bacon.
Only question Dean had  now  was, "Where the hell did he come from?"
It wasn't long before Dean found he really didn't mind his presence at all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally an innocent little one shot about bacon and adorable neighbors. I still don't know where the idea came from but I thought it would be fun and I went ahead with it.
> 
> Dean and Cas took it south _real_ fast which left me in a bind cause I've never written smut before. _(this is my 20th story here on A03 and not one of them had smut and I believe I've said before every one of them that I would never write any...)_ I even contemplated trading art for someone to write the scene for me...
> 
>  If you follow me on tumblr ( [Pherryt ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pherryt) same as here) you might have noticed the initial post and the subsequent conversation with[ Ltleflrt ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt) and [ Unforth ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth)who helped me talk about why i felt unable to write the scene and whether or not I should try anyway.
> 
> As you can see by the rating, I tried anyway. I figured, at least, like Ltleflrt said, that if it didn't work out, it never had to see the light of day. Then[ Jhoom ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom) offered to take a look at it for me. And after a few small suggestions, noted that it didn't seem like I've never written any smut before!
> 
> Call my mind happily boggled right now. So here it is folks. First smut scene ever. *gulps and runs away*

**** "Dude, it's about time you got down here. Thought I was gonna have to eat all this bacon by…my...self...?"

Dean trailed off as he turned around at the sound of shuffling, followed by a soft fwump to find a total stranger, messy haired with bleary eyes barely opened, leaning up against the kitchen door jamb as if it was the only thing holding him up. Deans mouth dropped open as he watched the man, clad only in a loose, faded tee with sweatpants and bare feet, pushed away from the wall and shuffled clumsily forward. His nose twitching all the while as he dropped into a chair, head following soon after to hit the table with a nice, solid “thunk.”

  
  


"You okay man?" Dean looked at the man with both concern and confusion.

"Mmm..." was the muffled reply. The head twisted and tried again, mouth now clear of the table. "Bacon," came the barely intelligible mumble.

Dean knew he should be totally weirded out by the complete and total stranger who'd wandered into his kitchen – granted, a kitchen at a resort, but still, his for the moment – but there was something endearing about the man. He smiled at him, though it was lost on the guy.

"Same, man. Bacon is the stuff of life. Suppose I have enough to share." The words didn't seem to register and Dean shook his head, wondering where the guy had come from and how he'd gotten in. He piled the bacon that he'd finished onto a plate and placed it in the center of the table, returning to the counter to set up the coffee machine.

It was clear the man wasn't even awake. Coffee definitely seemed in order. Dean had just finished pouring out three cups when his brother finally made an appearance, shoving his shaggy hair back from his eyes and coming to an abrupt halt.

"Uhh…Dean…?" Dean brought the mugs to the table and set them down.

"Yeah, I got nothing." Dean shrugged and sat, pushing one mug over to the stranger just as there was a rapid knocking on the door, causing both Sam and Dean to look up. The other man leaned on his arm and chewed on what Dean  _ thought _ was his fourth piece of bacon, not even seeming to take any notice of the noise. As if he was used to it or something.

"Would you get that Sammy? It's probably someone looking for our wayward bacon lover here." Sam nodded and stood up, having just barely sat down, and answered the door. He found a short man with honey gold eyes that lit up at the sight of Sam on the other side.

He gave a small shake as it to tell himself 'not now' and opened his mouth. As Dean had expected, someone was missing the stranger in the kitchen.

"Hey, um, I seem to have misplaced something. About yea high, dark messy hair, gorgeous blue eyes that break all the girls' hearts. Also a little blunt, grumpy as hell and no idea what personal space means."

"Yeah, follow me." Sam led the new stranger into the kitchen where the first had grabbed the mug in both hands, leaning on his elbows, eyes not even open. It was then that both Dean and Sam noticed the bandages on the left arm of the stranger who just seemed to be inhaling the scent of the coffee rather than drinking it.

"Cassie, bro…" the short man chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, hands on his hips, "Only you can find bacon in your sleep." He sighed ruefully. "I'm really sorry about this, guys. Thanks for not uh…reacting badly."

"Dude, he's not even aware of what's going on right now, though I gotta admit I'm baffled at how he got in. No harm done, at least. Here, have a seat. Want some coffee? Bacon?"

"I'll take the coffee, sure," he pulled a seat out and dropped into it, "But it'll be a cold day in hell before I get between my little brother and a plate of bacon. Again." Dean quickly returned with another steaming mug and the short blonde gratefully took it.  "Thanks. So, name's Gabriel, and that tall, silent one addicted to bacon is my brother Castiel. Again, I just, uh…thanks."

"Well, I'm Dean, and that's  _ my  _ ‘little’ brother Sammy."

"Sam." The tall one shot a glare at Dean.

"Huh. That’s pretty funny. Both of the older brothers are also the shorter ones." Gabriel grinned and took a sip of his coffee, wincing at the lack of sugar, noticing that his brother had finally started drinking his own.

"You awake yet Cassie?"

"Stop calling me that Gabriel." The newly identified bacon stranger's voice was deep and rough and Dean shivered, wondering if it was always like that, or just what he sounded like in the morning. Sam smirked at Dean and Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at the brothers, wondering at the cause.

"Gabriel…" Castiel drew out his elder brothers' name slowly and it was Gabriel's turn to grin _. Realization in one…two… _ "Where are we?" came the slow and confused question.

"I don't know, Cassie. Why don't you tell me? I had to go looking for you when I woke up and you were missing. Frankly, that was a surprise as I know you were in the zone when  _ I _ fell asleep last night, and those tend to last hours for you."

Sam mouthed at Dean, "In the zone?" and Dean shrugged. How the hell should  _ he _ know what the brothers were talking about?

"I slept…I think?"

Gabriel reached over and picked up the unbandaged arm and looked at what Dean and Sam had assumed was a watch. Numbers did indeed mark the screen but it didn't actually match any clock in the suite.

"Really? Cas, three hours of sleep is not sleep.” Gabriel shook his head with a sigh and turned to Dean. 

“How long was he here?"

"Uh, not long? Twenty minutes maybe?" Dean looked over at Sam who simply shrugged.

"Fine, two and a half hours then. That's not enough sleep Cas." He dropped Castiel's arm and it fell unresisting to the table.

"If you didn't know where I was, how did you find me?"

"Easy Cassie, I employed the Toucan Sam method and followed my nose as soon as I realized that what I was  _ smelling _ was your ambrosia.  You turned out to be in the suite next door." Gabriel made a gesture to encompass the room around him.

"I…don't know who Toucan Sam is." Castiel said vaguely as a look of horror dawned on his face with the realization of what he'd done. He looked down at the bacon in one hand and the mug on the table, with his other hand wrapped around it and then back up at the two men whose suite he'd invaded.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry…I…" he nearly dropped the bacon but he'd already bitten into it and that would have been a waste. The green eyed man across from him chuckled.

"Like I told your brother, no harm done. Though if you could help us solve the mystery of how you got in, that would be awesome."

"Of course." He nodded firmly. "Anything."

Sam got up and brought his mug to the sink, rinsing it quickly before leaving it there. "I'll be right back." He said as he left the room. Dean's eyes were drawn back to the bandage on Castiel’s arm and he couldn't help but ask about it as the blue eyed beauty fidgeted with it.

"So, dude, what happened to you?" Castiel looked up as Dean asked the question and then turned to glare at Gabriel who snickered. Gabriel turned to look at him.

"What? Oh come on, Cassie, it’s a little funny." He turned back to Dean. "You may or may not have noticed that my brother is not much of a morning person."

"You don't say." Dean replied dryly. Castiel rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Gabriel," Castiel growled.

"So during one of his morning hazes, the poor man spilled an entire pot of scalding coffee on his arm. It's not the first time something like this has happened. Good thing he's got a physician in the family, or else his hospital bills would be  _ ginormous." _

_"_ I still don't see what's funny about any of this." Castiel growled out his words and Dean shivered again and licked his lips.

Before Gabriel could even try to defend his position, they heard Sam's voice calling back, "Hey uh, guys? You're never going to believe this…"

The three still at the table looked at each other in confusion even as Dean yelled back. "Believe what?"

"Just, come and see." All three of them got up and followed Sam's voice to the bathroom. He stepped aside so all could see clearly into the room – where it all made sense.

"Whoever used these suites last must have left the connecting doors unlocked."

"Wait, but…that doesn't even make any sense. This is the only bathroom in  _ our _ suite…what about yours?"

"Um…actually…" Sam started to say, but Gabriel cut him off.

"Right? I mean, I've heard of connecting doors in hotels and shit before, but never a shared  _ bathroom _ . Of  _ course _ our doors were unlocked. We'd have been locking ourselves out otherwise. Which means all of us could have had access to the other suite any time we wanted!" Gabriel nearly shrieked. He turned to Castiel and hissed. "I  _ told _ you those weren't mine. Just as I  _ also _ told you that I didn't bring anyone back to our rooms without warning you!"

"I'm sorry for doubting you Gabriel." Castiel's apologetic voice and Gabriel's tirade had Sam choking on laughter as he stared at his brothers' bright red face.

"Oh thank god, I'm not the only one scarred for life!" Sam managed to choke out the words, still chortling.

"Dude! Not cool!" Dean barked angrily. "I can't believe you!" He let out a strangled sound and Gabriel and Castiel both turned to look at him, Gabriel's face matching Sam's while Castiel’s was at first confused. Then realization dawned on him and he looked at Dean thoughtfully.

"Are we talking about the panties I found in here last night? Were they yours?" He hadn't been sure anyone's face could turn that red with embarrassment, but apparently, Dean’s could. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I thought they were umm…quite lovely."

Gabriel groaned and covered his face and Sam's eyebrows rose in astonishment. Dean ducked his head and started rubbing at the back of his neck. He couldn't believe he was talking about his – about  _ this – _ with total strangers.

"I'm, I'm not, just…most people don't exactly…react well," Dean mumbled.

"And now you have Cassie’s undivided attention. You know what? I'm awake, I'm on vacation, I'm about to be suffocated by sexual tension that doesn't even belong to me -  I'm hitting the beach. You wanna come along Sam-wise?"

"You know what, yeah, I'm in," Sam decided. Lost in each other's eyes, neither Dean nor Castiel registered their brothers leaving.

"So um, I guess you uh, saw something you liked?" Dean was still blushing, still rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment. Castiel stepped closer to him with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I'm just disappointed I didn't get to see them on  _ you,"  _ He practically purred in that gravelly voice. Dean could swear he was melting when he saw the blue eyes that seemed to be boring into him snap wide in horror. With a gasp, the man started apologizing. "Oh god, oh my god, I'm sorry, that was, that was highly inappropriate. So, so... _ so _ inappropriate."

Castiel stumbled back and Dean snapped forward with a muttered, "Fuck it." And caught the panicked man’s shoulders to pull him back gently, and smash their mouths together. He wasn't sure who groaned - maybe both of them - before he realized that Castiel was just as enthusiastically returning his kiss. He pulled away a fraction and whispered, "I'm wearing some right now…" he left it hanging and watched blue eyes, pupils blown in lost, widen and then their mouths were meeting again.

Dean guessed that meant he was fully on board. He was okay with that. Dean pulled him out of the bathroom and towards his room, grateful that the suite had come with separate rooms and hoping Sam didn't come back any time soon. He wasn't stopping long enough to leave a sock on the door.

Dean wasn’t exactly sure how they made it back to his room without imploding. Or how they’d done it with lips fused together, yet not tripping. He didn’t care either as he felt all the evidence of Cas’s desire against his own. Thin boxers and threadbare sweats certainly concealed  _ nothing. _

Dean fell against the foot of the bed and dragged Castiel down with him, gasping as the blue eyed man's lips took that moment to move along his jaw and down his neck. “Fuck….” He groaned arching up, causing the other man to grind down in response. Dean felt the vibrations of the low, deep moan against his throat.

All too soon, it stopped, Castiel leaning back on his knees to look down at Dean hungrily. Dean took the opportunity to get a few less pieces of clothing between them, reaching first for Cas’s shirt, followed quickly by his own. Sitting up as he tossed both shirts off the side of the bed, he captured chapped lips with his own. Quick kisses, small nibbles, before sliding in.

Hands gripped Dean’s shoulders, kneading at the junction of his neck and slowly making their way down his spine, each touch causing more heat. Dean pressed in close, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist, the hard planes of their chests meeting, rubbing, causing shivers down both men’s spines as sensitive nubs were teased lightly by the touch.

Castiel reached lower, dipping strong fingers into the small of Dean's back and pressing briefly before slipping his fingers further down, under the waistband of Dean’s boxers. Dean’s kisses swallowed the moan that tumbled out of Cas’s mouth when his fingertips brushed across the silk and lace panties. Dean hadn’t been lying.

Fingers grew desperate as Castiel groaned again and tried to divest Dean of his boxers. It took some shuffling about but soon Dean was laid back out on the bed again while Castiel looked his fill.

“God, you look….” He breathed…The panties, deep blue with white lace, barely covered the man below him. The boxers had been more for public decency, Cas now saw. He watched the hardness barely contained twitch under his gaze.

“C’mon Cas…” Dean whined, his hips moving enticingly, the only thoughts running through either of their heads decidedly dirty. His fingers grasped the already tangled bed sheets as he waited for Cas to do something,  _ any _ thing, already. “I’m feeling a little under dressed compared to you, man. At least take those hideous things off…”

Castiel smirked and pulled back to stand at the end of the bed that Dean's legs were hanging off of. He quickly removed the threadbare sweats and Dean’s eyes widened when he saw that Cas had been wearing nothing underneath them. He licked his lips as he stared at Cas’s revealed member.

“God, I want that inside me real bad…”

“Patience, Dean.” Castiel smirked again, covering Dean’s body with his own, their lengths brushing against each other, hips moving in tandem. Finally he slid down till his knees hit the floor and his face was level with Dean’s panty covered crotch.  He nosed along the fabric till he reached the tip, wetness already staining the silk. His hands slid up Dean’s strong thighs, once again kneading the muscles along the way before he started mouthing at the fabric, making it wetter.

Dean whimpered and shook as he tried not to arc upwards. “Please, Cas…” he stared down at the dark head between his legs and cried out when Cas finally showed some mercy and a hot mouth engulfed him. Distracted by how  _ good  _ it felt to have Cas’s mouth on him, lips working, sucking through the fabric before moving it aside, his tongue sliding and slicking and - oh  _ god _ what was that he was doing? It felt  _ so good _ \- he wasn’t even aware of the strong hands and nimble fingers moving until one slid up inside one leg of the panties and breached his hole.

He couldn’t stop himself then. This time he did arc up, pushing deep into Castiel’s mouth with another cry, thanking god for the fact that Cas didn’t seem to have a gag reflex. If anything, he encouraged it, fingers tightening on Dean’s buttocks and pulling him in for a few thrusts before popping off and gasping out,

“Lube? Tell me you have lube?”

“Oh god, yeah…uh…just…over…” Dean flailed, unable to think. Cas followed his pointing hand to a side table, partially open drawer catching his eye. He pulled back to get to his feet and hurried over to it, pulling it open and snatching up the small bottle with a triumphant noise. He turned back to find that Dean had shoved himself up properly onto the bed, and he wasted no time joining him.

As reluctant as he was to strip the blue and white panties off of Dean, Cas’s mouth watered at seeing him unrestrained. He set the bottle down and straddled Dean’s legs, grasping the lace and pulling them down slowly, the silky glide of it causing Dean to gasp and arc up again.  Cas watched his own hands at work like he was unwrapping a present.

As soon as they were gone, he quickly resettled himself to worshipping Dean, taking him back into his mouth. His fingers grabbed the bottle and Cas spent the next few, looong minutes taking Dean apart with both mouth and fingers. Deans moans were loud and wanton, driving Cas wild as he stretched the freckled man.

Breathing hard himself, Castiel finally popped off again, fingers still inside Dean as he sat up and impatiently yanked at the drawer, muttering, “Condom, condom, oh thank god…” Carefully using his teeth to aid in tearing the package open, then fumbled to get it on. Suddenly Dean's hands were there, helping – and not helping – as he stroked Cas’s length.

With great effort, Dean managed to pull himself off Cas’s fingers, feeling the loss immediately. Sitting up, he placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and started twisting and shoving at the blue eyed man’s body until he had them turned around and Cas laid out flat on his back on the bed.  Dean lay over him, covering the other man’s body with his own. They kissed again, frantic and wet before Dean pulled away and nibbled at his earlobe, whispering lowly, “I’m gonna ride you Cas.” 

“No, Dean I want…” Cas tried to protest but the moment he felt Dean slide down over him, the words changed into breathless pants. Closing his eyes as he tried to stay still, let Dean set the pace. 

“Not with an injured arm you’re not…” Dean whispered. Cas lost the fight to stay still as soon as Dean started moving above him and he braced to thrust upwards into his warmth. Fingers slid over his chest, pinching his nipples and Cas gasped and thrust harder.

Dean leaned down to kiss bacon flavored lips, his tongue thrusting against Cas in rhythm to the movements of their bodies, the pace quickening, the edge coming faster than either of them had anticipated.

Dean felt fingers grasping at his ass again, pulling him in tighter, burying Cas as deep as he could go.

“Oh  _ god _ ,” He groaned. “Fu-uck.” He pushed himself down desperately onto Cas’s thick length. “Cas, I…I….”

“Dean…yes, me too…” Cas groaned before their lips met again, hot breath mingling with each pant, each kiss. Suddenly Dean reared back, hands splayed flat on Cas’s chest to brace himself as he impaled himself down on the man.

“Cas….” He groaned out again, all other words lost as the heat coiled inside him. Fingers slid up from his ass to grasp his waist, helping Dean to bounce up and down on the thickness swelling even more inside of him. The blue eyed man chanted Dean’s name with every thrust. Dean’s rhythm became choppy first, one hand lifting away from the broad chest below him to take himself in hand.

He didn’t last much longer than that. With a wild and loud cry, Dean shuddered, spending himself, coming all over his hand and over Cas before collapsing against the man. Castiel groaned as Dean tightened impossibly around him and with just a couple more thrusts, he was frozen, arced up from the bed as he came too, before he collapsed back to the sheets, limbs like jelly.

Both of them breathed hard, unable to think or to speak for long moments. Dean lay across his body, head tucked into Castiel’s shoulder, fingers toying idly with his nipples until the other man finally slid out of him. He groaned at the loss, lazily sucking at Castiel's neck.

“Fuuuck….that was…something else.”

“Mmm…I quite enjoyed that myself,” Came the sleepy chuckle beside him, the previously gravelly voice even hotter with it’s post fuck roughness.

“So, how soon can we do that again?” Dean started to ask when Castiel’s stomach growled. Dean laughed. “Okay, okay. Give me a few minutes, we’ll get you fed first. So long as you promise this isn’t the last time.”

A hand palmed his ass and Dean, though still soft, groaned and moved against the man who was no longer quite a stranger. “Of course, Dean.” A mouth rasped across his jaw before he reached an ear to whisper, “Can I ask you to model more panties for me?”

Dean snorted, then laughed, his body shaking Cas’s with the strength of it. “Yeah, man. I got a nice little collection with me. Pick out something you like.”

“I think I will, as soon as I find the strength to stand back up.”

“Yeah, man, same. Think I’m gonna be feeling this for days…Not that I’m complaining.”

“Good to know.”

“Yeah, I bet…” Dean smirked into his neck again. He was too blissed out to move yet. Maybe in a few more minutes…

 

*** * * * * * * ***

 

A short while after they had left, Sam and Gabriel stood outside their suite doors uncertainly. Neither were certain if it was safe to come back, or even which suite would be safe if their brothers weren't decent. Gabriel hesitantly reached for his door, and then pulled his hand back.

"There's no sock on the door."

"What Sam?"

"It's the rule. If we have to share living quarters, we put a sock on the door if it's not um, safe to return."

"Oh…then your place is probably the safer bet." Gabriel offered. Sam turned to look at Gabriel, question in his eyes.

"How do you figure?"

"Because Cassie never thinks of shit like that. So either both places are safe and we can walk in willy nilly, or one of them  _ isn't  _ safe. Since your brother would leave a sock on the door and my brother wouldn't even think that far ahead…I'd rather risk your place instead of mine. Think I could borrow a towel?"

"Sure thing." Sam reached out and pushed the door open. They had barely stepped inside when they were assaulted by the sounds of their brothers and it was decidedly not safe.

As one, they turned and ran out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

"Scarred for life…again. Fuck it, I can't win." Sam breathed as they both braced against the door in differing amounts of shock and dismay.

 

*** * * * * * * ***

 

Castiel paused mid chew and tilted his head. He thought he'd heard something. But nope, there was nothing. He went back to eating the rest of the bacon Dean had cooked up, Dean sitting on his lap naked except for a fresh pair of green and black panties, feeding the blue eyed man piece after piece. Dean's eyes were wide with awe and desire at the lewd sounds that left Castiel’s lips. The man had to be doing it on purpose, right? Dean was almost  _ certain _ he hadn’t made those noises earlier when he was half asleep.

"Christ, you really love bacon…"

"You have no idea. I even have bacon flavored lube."

"Shit! That's a thing?"

Castiel grinned as swallowed the last piece and licked his lips before capturing Dean's lips with his own. It was Dean's turn to groan at the taste of bacon with a side of Cas…They'd already had a very lovely, energetic morning and he couldn't wait for the next round…

"Did you bring it with you?"

Castiel’s grin was all the answer he needed. Dean slid off the man's lap and eyed him appreciatively – Cas hadn't put  _ anything _ back on – as the dark haired man stood up and walked quickly over to the connecting doors with long strides in order to get back to his suite and the bacon flavored lube. Even Dean's mouth was watering at the thought.

Dean choked on a laugh as a pair of shrieks came from the suite next door as Castiel stepped through and found their brothers inside.

"Goddammit Cas! Put on some damn clothes!"

"I'll only be a minute Gabe."

"Clothes. Now."

_ Best. Vacation. Ever. _ Thought Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Note - the art...Started as an ink, trying to do messy style, then i added pencil then i added pastel. it got away from me. looks kind neat though. colors also adjusted in photoshop.
> 
> so um...first time writing smut...dare i ask how I pulled it off?  
> Thanks again Jhoom for the Beta! :D


End file.
